Aquarian Jewel
by DarkAngelAssassin666
Summary: Two years after the death of Inuyasha, Miroku, and little Shippo, Kagome the two taijya's Sango and Kohaku who was freed from Naraku settle down in Kagome's time, but after discovering about the Aquarian Age war they have become involved in and Hojo becom
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** **Two years after the death of Inuyasha, Miroku, and little Shippo, Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku who was freed from Naraku settle down in Kagome's time, but after discovering about the Aquarian Age war they have become involved in and Hojo becomes their master, they are being hunted for a jewel by DARKLORE, are they after the shikon or is it something else?** **During their new found adventure (well their not really traveling)they meet new friends and a second chance for new love blossoms. An Inuyasha/Juvenile Orion crossover if you've never heard of Juvenile Orion I suggest you read it it's really good even if it's a short series.**

**Pairings: ?**

**BWA:** **Hello people this is my first Fanfic so please be nice to me, if theres anything you think I need to change just tell me and I'll get to it as soon as I can. Arigato gozaimousu!**

* * *

**The Aquarian Jewel**

It was a peaceful and bright day during spring break the birds were singing happily, the laughter of children could be heard and flowers basked in the sun's warmth. It would seem very tranquil in the sunset shrine if not for the dark figure staring out the window of the Higurashi house.

A young woman with ebony silk hair, sapphire eyes, vivid white skin, and an hourglass frame gazed out of her bedroom window with eyes void of emotion.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi time traveling teenage High school girl well formally, lingered in her dark room away from mother nature where she had once used to always acompanny.

That had all changed the day that her feuedal era friends and herself had defeated Naraku. They had prevailed in defeating Naraku but it had cost a big price.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha had died after Naraku's ashes had whisked away in the wind from an injury he had sustained from protecting Kikyo of Naraku's great power but both had died in the end in eachothers arms.

Miroku's curse had spread to it's full extent from the over usage of it's power while fighting Kagura sucking him into the black abyss of his cursed right hand, and little Shippo had suffocated from the poisonous miasma that had filled his tiny lungs.

The only ones who had survived were Koga, his two followers Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango, her brother Kohaku who had finally been freed and Kagome herself.

They would have all celebrated for their victoty if not their friends had survived. The male survivors had tried to console both Sango and Kagome for the loss of their friends, but only lead to more tears even for the males.

Kagome, Sango and Kohaku had reached Kaede's village to tell about the good and bad news only to find it demolished along with Kaede and all the villagers.

This only caused more pain but through the tears the three had buried the villagers Kaede's buried near the shrine and performing a service commemorating the dead.

Sango and Kohaku had asked Kagome if they could come along with her to her time not wanting to stay in a place that only had painful memories for them. Kagome had smiled and gladly let them come with her, without the ones who had died pained her but having Sango around helped her know that she was not totally alone.

Kohaku and Sango had lived with Kagome for a good long year but after having learned the new era and it's ways the two siblings got an apartment for themselves not too far from the shrine.

END FLACHBACK

Kagome's eyes narrowed with fury and her hands clenched into fists, at the rememberence of the hanyou and miko holding eachother in an embrace as they died.

Her eyes then softend and her hands relaxed, she could not blame her best friend for protecting the woman that he loved even so if it had been herself she knew he would have done the same for her.

Kagome shook her head out of her reminiscence and walked over to her her closet but stopped midstep as her blue orbs caught sight of the two pictures on her nightstand. The first was a picture she had tooken of the whole group and the other of Inuyasha with an irritated look to his face.

She forced her eyes away from the pictures and proceded to her closet, there she through on her black bondage pants with straps and chains, a black skin tight tee with safety pins on the sides, black arm warmers, a pair of combat boots, a spiked choker and black eyeliner.

Kagome had changed her style after coming back from the feuedal era and started wearing like a goth and even painted her room black and changing the decorations. Sango, Kohaku and even Sota chose the new style as Kagome.

She walked down stairs to find the house empty she knew that her mother and grandpa were visiting a relative for the break but Sota had stayed and seemed to be absent as he was here this morning. Kagome shrugged and got herself a bottle of water chugging it down and waltzed out of the house locking up and down the long shrine steps where her **Aprilia SL1000 Falco** bike waited.

Her **Aprilia SL1000 Falco** was black with dark red streaks, she had gotten it on her last birthday when she turned 17 got her liscence at 16. She mounted the bike placed in the keys and turned on the ignition.

She quickly sped off in a black blur toward the streets of tokyo and parked at a lot close to Starbucks Cafe. There she spots Sango and Kohaku sitting at a table through the window.

She walked in through the door ringing as it opened she looked arouned and heard Kohaku's voice calling in their direction. "Hey, Kagome over here!"

She looked in the direction of the voice and surely there were the two former taijya's she walked over to their table and sat down next to Sango. "Hey, you guy's," said Kagome "so what did you call me here for? Did something come up that Hojo needed us to look up?"

She then looked at their choice of clothes, Sango also had bondage pants with the legs tucked into the combat boots on her feet a fishnet shirt showing a black red spagetti strap underneath a dog choker, stud bracelets on each wrist and her hair in a high pony tail.

Kohaku wore Black jeans with a few rips and tears a few with safety pins to keep it together a black muscle shirt, combat boots, wraps on his wrists similar to the ones he used to wear in the feudal era except black, and his hair in a high ponytail as usual.

Sango was the one to respond to her question but whispered so as the civilians didn't hear, "yeah last night Dai and Yaezaki spotted a few DARKLORE discussing baout something. They said that they seemed as though they were looking for something a jewel that's what they said the DARKLORE were speaking of as they were spying on them."

"Not only that they also saw them attacking a few other psychics that were with their masters and demanded them to tell if they knew where the 'jewel' was," Kohaku declaired.

Kagome's eyes expanded in disturbence, 'could they be talking about the Shikon? Oh I hope not.' Kohaku then asked Kagome's thoughts in a whisper, "do you think they might be looking for the Shikon, sister? I mean most likely once we left the feudal era it would be said the jewel dissapeared again, and the demons are trying to still look for it maybe?"

Sango's face contorted in thought before she responded, "maybe, but we can't be too sure. You know the new cotastrophe's that's going on in this stupid war." Yes, the three know about the Aquarian Age war.

FLASHBACK

It was one year after the death of their friends. The three former demon hunters were walking back home to Kagome's house after going to a massive party and then getting crashed by the cops. So now they were walking through Tokyo near a few bars, Kagome knew this part of the area was dangerous so she kept a sharp eye open.

After walking a few blocks Kohaku noticed a group of suspicious men following them, "Sango, Kagome some people are following us should we run for it?" Kohaku was a little panicky right now and Kagome's era was still new to him.

Sango was the one to respond to her brothers question trying to reassure him, "don't worry Kohaku, we'll just keep on walking for a bit if they keep on following us then we'll run." Kohaku looked at his sister a little unsure but nodded none the less, he had a really bad feeling about these people following them and he was sure they weren't like the thugs or punks that Kagome talks about that cause trouble during the night these guys were different.

So they went as Sango said they walked for a few minutes and sure enough the same group were still following them. Kagome was getting a little uneasy at the burning gazes of the groups eyes on their backs.

Sango was already fed up so she whispered to the other two, "guys I don't think these bastards are gonna stop following us any time soon, so we'll have to do what Kohaku first asked."

Kagome looked at her friend before voicing her question, "but how? We're in the middle of an abandoned street right now they'll be able to find us no problem even if we hide."

Sango's eye twitched, "we're not hiding Kagome we'll split up," both Kagome and Kohaku looked at her as if she grew another head. "Trust me it'll be harder for them to get us if we split up. We'll meet up at shrine steps alright?"

Kagome and Kohaku looked at eachother and then at Sango, "but what if one of us doesn't get back or we lost our way?" Kagome inquired. Sango gave them a smirk she was confident so she knew her friends could handle it as well I mean they've been hunted and attacked by demons for Kami's sake!

So their plan went into action all three sprinted in different directions leaving the suspicious group dumbfounded at first before they split up as well after the three.

Kohaku was the first to get caught by two of the men he foughtthem offwith a kick to both of their guts and then their faces. He thengot into a fighting stance if he was going to have to fight to get out of this then hell he was going to kick some ass.

That was when Hojo made his appearence he was on a nightly stroll when he heard some noises and went to check it out. There he found Kohaku fighting off two thugs and raced over to help.

Both managed to exchange introductions as they both fought off the two thugs, they then returned to their apponents and ready to give some more pain.

That changed suddenly when both men looked at the adelescence and brunette both of the thugs faces were now demon ones the first had red glowing eyes, sharp fangs and messy white hair the second had black eyes, messy green hair and big ass fangs hanging from it's mouth. 'I knew it I knew there was something out of place about them,' Kohaku noted.

The thing he didn't understand was why hadn't any of them noticed it and Kagome clearly pointed out that there were no demons in this era. Hojo on the other hand was very confused right now both had no time for questions as the two demons attacked them.

The first attacked with it's claws to Kohaku he quickly dodged it and rounded a kick on it's left jaw the second one attacked Hojo from behind he quickly dodged that and swiftly planted a fist on it's forehead.

The two demons quickly recovered and again attacked this time succeeding in injuring the two. Kohaku got scratched on his left calf and Hojoreceived a big gash on his back.

Kohaku knew that they were now at an disadvantage especially Hojo so he did the only thing he could do he screamed. Both Sango and Kagome heard the young boy'scry and both dashed back to the young taijya's aid.

As both got there simultaniously what they saw paralyzed them there were a wounded Kohaku and Kagome's creepy admirer getting ready to get ripped apart by the two demons circling them. This infuriated Sango seeing her little brother injured, she quickly came to them and Kagome soon next until the rest of the thugs following them arrived this time in their demon forms as well.

Two demons snuck behind the ablivious Kagome and prepared to attack Hojo noticed this and called out to her in warning, "Higurashi-san behind you!" he felt a warm sensation fill him as a light ingulfed all three of the former Inu-tachi's.

Sango and Kohaku's weapons were now in their hands this left them a little bewildered but they none the less used them. The most that changed was Kagome she now had a pair of demon and angel wings upon her back and a long bow and arrows in her hand.

They all managed to vanquish the demons in less than an hour but not without a few scratches and bruises Kohaku and Hojo both with the worst condition. Hojo right now wanted answers and so voiced his frustration, "Ok I really don't mean to raise my voce to you and your friends Higurashi, but what the hell is going on and how the hell do you suddenly have wings!"

Kagome cringed at his yelling with her inhanced hearing and sighed shakily before responding to his question, "well, to start off Hojo you know all those times when I was absent from school?" Hojo nodded and Kagome sighed andcontinued, "well it all started on my 15th birthday," and so Kagome told all about the well her adventures and that Kohaku and Sango were from the feudal era but she could not explain about the wings since she herself didn't understand it.

After Kagome's story Hojo was comepletely befuddled he was then going to ask if they knew anything about the demons that attacked them until a figure stepped out of the trees. All four were instantly on guard ready to attack if needed.

What they saw though was a male at least 6'0" with thigh length blonde hair, beautiful golden orbs, and the most handsome face you could imagine. They all relaxed sensing no threat from the stranger.

"Who are you and what is that you want?" Hojo demanded. The man looked at each of them when his eyes landed on Kagome he froze. 'Is that her the one who holds it?'

Hojo was getting rather impatient right now and questioned the man again but with coldness in his voice the man then turned to him and answered him, "I had sensed a forboding in the air and came to investigate and I see already that you have taken care of the ones responsible. I also see that your master is injured."

All four looked at the man in confusion before they all asked, "what master?" The man was suprised did they not know about the war that's waging? Well none the less he explained to them about thesix factions E.G.O., DARKLORE, WIZ-DOM, ARAYASHIKI, ERASERS, and POLESTAR EMPIRE (A/N: EMPIRE for short) the mind breakers those who control beings with power which he explained that Hojo was one.

He also explained that Sango and Kohaku were part of the EMPIRE and Kagome was a mix a mix of ARAYASHIKI, WIZ-DOM, ERASER, and DARKLORE. This he couldn't explain so he continued on.

Last he explained the Aquarian Age war the war that has been waging against all factions and mindbreakers for 2000 years this had suprised the four well Hojo was unconcious now from his head spinning from all the new and strange information.

The man had quickly healed all of them with his ERASER powers and started leaving but Kagome stopped him and questioned him, "how do we know that your not lying?"

The man turned to her then faced front and started walking again he stopped close to the trees and turned to her again, "you may beleive me or not it is your descision but I warn you it is not going to be an easy life if you decide to do anything about the war. I bid you all farewell and a safe path towards the future," the man proclaimed.

All four stared after the man and all were silent before they all started for Kagome's home to discuss what they just learned. That was the beggining of their new life of blood and meyham (sp?).

END FLASHBACK

That all happened last year and they now had six members in their group their master, Kohaku, Sango, Dai, Yaezaki, and of course Kagome herself. Dai was an ERASER and Yaezaki was of the E.G.O.

Kagome stood from her seat having enough and said she was getting herself a coffee, she walked over to the counter but in the process bumped into a customer as he was turning around. Kagome was startled and started falling backwards but was caught just in time around her waist by the man she bumped into.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked with concern. As she looked up at her savior her mind went blank at the onyx eyes and handsome face that looked back at her.

* * *

**BWA:** **Well that's it for chapter 1 sorry for the slight cliffy. Well tell me what you think and I'll update soon. Here is some Juvenile Orion facts of the factions if you don't know anything about them. Arigato for reading my story. Ja ne! R&R please.**

**Juvenile Orion facts**

**E.G.O.,** **the Evolutional Girls Organization the group is made up of normal men and women with strong psychic powers and ESP.  
They are seeking to unite and lead the 3 psychic fronts on Earth, a new idea even among those with psychic powers.**

**ARAYASHIKI, of Eastern origin** **they are led by Taoist shrine maidens and consist primarily of those trained in Chinese martial arts.  
They are aiming for world equality and balance of consciousness.**

**DARKLORE,** **their power comes from demons and ghosts, and their members include descendants and reincarnations of cursed gods. They fight in order to see their power and influence increase.**

**WIZ-DOM,** **they primarily use Western sorcery. Their roster includes Knights, magicians, and priests. In the name of God, they seek to build a stricter and more holy society.**

**ERASERS,** **appearing suddenly to combat the other 4 powers, they are an alien organization. The group includes angels, androids, dragons, and the like. Their name comes from their merciless attacks that seem to "erase" their foes. But what is their objective...?**

**POLESTAR EMPIRE, also known as the EMPIRE is the newst faction and right now there is no information of the new faction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BWA:** Hello people well this is the second chapter to my story and I just hope it's good. Well read on and I want to thank katiedog13 for giving me my first review thanks katie! Also to answer your question if your asking about the Juveniles than yes some of them will enter this chapter but the others may enter in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Juvenile Orion. (crying eyes out)

* * *

Recap:Kagome stood from her seat having enough and said she was getting herself a coffee, she walked over to the counter but in the process bumped into a customer as he was turning around. Kagome was startled and started falling backwards but was caught just in time around her waist by the man she bumped into.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked with concern. As she looked up at her savior her mind went blank at the onyx eyes and handsome face that looked back at her.

**The Aquarian Jewel ch. 2**

Kagome was mezmorized by the man's onyx eyes as they stared at eachother for a while before the miko realized the position they were in she in a strangers arms with his hand around her waist.

She jumped back and out of the man's touch as if she had touched fire and instantly started bowing and shooting apolagies at him while the blush on her face was visible for the world to see.

"No, it's alright it was my fault I did not mean to bump into you I should have been paying more attention," the man gave her a warm smile, "Um, is there anything I can get you to apolagize for this? A coffee maybe?" he offered.

Kagome looked at the man and was about to politely recline his offer but once she got a good look at him she started having second thoughts.

The man stood 6'3", very dark brown hair almost black, his hair was short in the back but his bangs were long past his chin, his face and eyes had a catlike feature to them a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and definately handsome none the less.

She also noticed he was wearing church priest robes and looked at the outfit curiously she then averted her attention back to the tall man in front of her.

'Should I accept his offer or should I refuse? Man he's really handsome. Wait what am I thinking! Damnit Kagome, focus!' Kagome mentally slapped herself for her girlish desires she really hated them.

She didn't want to offend the man if she refused but she had to discuss matters with Sango and Kohaku of the resent DARKLORE attacks so she came to a conclusion.

"I'm really sorry sir but I must decline I'm in a busy schedule right now and well-," "no it's quite alright I understand, again I'm sorry for bumping into you good day to you miss," the man interrupted and nodded to her a good bye and left the cafe.

Kagome stared after the man and then out the window to the sky her eyes saddened suddenly, yes she had a busy schedule today.

**With the stranger**

"She was a nice girl," the stranger whispered. "Tomonori-san! There you are," a young teen boy with blonde hair and long bangs like this 'Tomonori-san' golden eyes and a very cute girl like face.

"Tsukasa, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kirihara-san and the others," Tsukasa had a flushed face (A/N: he's so cute when he turns red! -) and scratched the back of his head bashfully before answering the older man's questioning.

"Well I was, but Itsuki-kun got into an argument with the salesclerk at the Hottopic store in the mall saying he was hitting on Haruna-san and we got kicked out. I came looking for you since we had no where else to go or do so here I am now," Tsukasa chortled nervously.

Tomonori swetdropped and sighed in exasperation he knew that Itsuki had a tendancy to get into trouble but it did get to be very tiring and annoying especially for Tomonori since he's always sending him to the Dean's office for skipping classes and something of those terms.

The older man looked at his charge and gave him a warm smile, "well you go on ahead it's sunday today I have to get to the church for the next mass," he asserted.

Tsukasa looked up at the older man and appeared as though he was going to ask something of him. Tomonori noticed this and chuckled at the small boy's shyness.(A/N:he's sooo cute! ok shutting up now. hehe.)

"Is there something you wanted to ask Tsukasa?" he mused. Tsukasa looked back up at the man and started blushing again for his nervousness.

"Um, is it alright for me to come with you to church Tomonori-san?" the boy asked in a small voice. Tomonori smiled at his charge and simply replied, "of course."

The boy grinned up at him and qietly walked beside the priest toward the church.

**Back to Kagome and friends**

Kagome was now sitting at the table with Sango and her brother drinking her coffee and carefully listening to the details of the new information about the resent DARKLORE attacks on the psychics with masters and their two members of the group.

"The DARKLORE didn't kill Yaezaki, Dai, or the other psychics but still it bothers me what is it they want? Is it the jewel or something else?" Sango objected while srcatching her head.

Kagome thought about it as well but nothing came up she set her coffee down and stood up before she left she turned to the two taijya's, "you guys try to find out about this talk to Yaezaki and Dai have them help you I'm leaving right now," she declaired.

Sango looked at her and quired, "why? Where are you going?" Kohaku placed his hand on his sisters shoulder and shook his head and gave her a 'you remember don't you?' look.

Sango looked back at Kagome and finally realized and a downcast expression appeared on her face, 'that's right today is the same day our friends had died it had affected all of us but it affected Kagome the most Kohaku and I had come to cope with it but Kagome-chan won't let go of the past.'

Sango looked at her sister figure and gave her an understanding smile and nodded to her telling her she understood.

Kagome nodded back and quietly left the cafe that's when Sango and Kohaku realized, Kagome didn't pay for the coffee! Kohaku fell off his chair to the floor anime style and a vein mark appeared on Sango's head there she payed for the girl's drink...again.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was currently walking through a park looking on at the scenery and children playing she then noticed a group of other teens gathered around under a tree a tall redhead had a blonde haired boy by the front of his shirt looking as though he was about to punch him.

A boy with black hair was trying to stop the two while another blonde a girl with long hair was laughing and a short dirty blonde haired girl looked utterly confused.

Kagome swetdropped at the scene but smiled sadly at them as well she remembered how Inuyasha always had Miroku by the front of his monk robes whenever he groped her and tried to beat him.

She remembered all the good times clearly but it still hurt to not to be able to relive those moments with them. She missed all of them painfully and strangefully missed getting to 'sit' Inuyasha.

She giggled at the thought if Inuyasha were alive right now and knew she was thinking that he would think her insane thinking she wanted to kill him.

She turned away from the group of friends and resumed her walking. As she was leaving a pair of sinister eyes followed her every movement.

**With suspicious figure**

The figure hidden in the foliage looked on at the girl, "so this is the girl Lord Arucard was speaking of a pretty thing she is," he breathed.

He quickly teleported away from the tree he was perched on to his lord. The same boy with black hair that Kagome before noticed heard everything the figure said.

**With the group of teens**

'What was that DARKLORE talking about?' the girl next to him with the short dirty blonde hair looked at him and mused to him, "is something wrong Kaname-kun?"

Kaname looked at the girl and shook his head. "No it's nothing you don't have to worry Mana."

The girl nodded and returned to her conversation with the long blonde haired girl. Truth be told it did seem like something to Kaname.

'I'll talk to Itsuki and the others later about this we can't ignore this it could be something about the war,' the dark haired boy returned to his friends and acted as though he was just dozing off in space.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was walking on the sidewalk past a few townhouses when she heard bells ringing. 'Bells?' she mused. She turned a corner and noticed a church with people filing out of the doors to their cars.

She stared at the church curiously she had never been to a church before since she was not part of the western religions. She considered going inside but rethought about it.

Her feet eventually led her toward the church seeing as she had nothing else to do and the church was already empty.

She entered through the large double doors and peered in and down the long hall of the church there she spotted the altar a large cross stood near the wall with the figure of a man pinned to the large structure.

'This must be jesus that the western religious people speak of,' she guessed. She walked forward to the altar and gazed on at the symbol.

'If the western religious people say that this jesus loves and takes care of all living things why didn't he let our friend live?' she glared at the father and again her hands formed fists.

She was boiling right raging inside trying to keep her inner DARKLORE under control she didn't want to cause trouble no matter how upset she was.

"Who's there! What are you doing here today's mass is already over," a voice snapped her out of her reverie quickly settling down her inner monster.

She turned around to see who had called out to her and the second time that day her mind went blank and her breath hitched there standing in front of her was the man she had bumped into at the cafe.

She noticed that he was still wearing the priest robes and assumed that he was part of this church he was also holding a silver cross in his hand she wondered at that. The man looked mildly shocked as well once he saw her face and both stared on at eachother.

Tomonori was walking through the church making sure everuthing was in check Tsukasa had already left to find his friends and so he was left to check the church.

As he came to the room where the altar was he noticed a black figure standing in front of the father. He also noticed the dark aura surrounding the figure as if it was angry, 'a DARKLORE!' he wondered with seriousness.

He approached the figure and stopped a few feet away seeing that the stranger didn't notice him yet. The priest took out his cross from his robes and held on to it tightly ready to fight if needed.

"Who's there! What are you doing here today's mass is already over," he declaired seeing first if it was an ordinary civilian.

When the figure turned his way he froze it was the same young girl he had bumped into he never had a real chance to look at her and this time he did.

To him she was a beautiful and thought her an angel midback long midnight tresses with a blue tint, stainglass white skin, an hourglass figure, a cute nose, but what really caught his attention were her eyes a deep sapphire like the ocean.

He relaxed himself when he noticed the girl staring at him in question and in a softer voice questioned her, "is there something you wanted? Like I said today's mass is already over."

Kagome looked back at the cross and this time he felt waves of great depression he felt remore for her a young girl in so much pain.

"Is something the matter dear?" he inquired. Kagome looked at the man in mild surprise and smiled at him making his face hot seeing her smile.

"No it's really nothing just sad memories that's all," she affirmed. She noticed his smile was one of warmth and understanding and felt a sudden warmth fill her.

"I'm very sorry I guess I shouldn't have interfered. Ha ha I seem to be making alot of mistakes around you I'm very sorry," the man admitted while smiling at her still.

Kagome wanted to glare at the man for him feeling pity for her well that's what she always thought when others say they feel sorry for her, but this man was different she felt something about him that was comforting and beleived that he actually did understand.

Although she definately had no intention to tell him of her problems and so decided to change the subject, "so you work for this church? I'm suprised a young man like yourself would actually be a priest."

He felt slightly offended but brushed it off and responded back, "yes well the head priest here had took me in his care when I was young I was and orphan then."

Kagome looked shocked and instantly felt sorry for him he reminded her sightly of Rin she was and orphan at a young age and was taken in by Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry...," she whispered feeling guilty he looked at her and smiled before exclaiming to her, "It's alright I don't blame you I mean we just met."

They both laughed that was true Kagome felt much better she was in great depression minutes ago and this man cheered her up instantly.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? I have to lock up the church and getting into the late afternoon," he announced. Kagome looked at him and this time accepted his offer and simply nodded a yes.

After locking up the church both of them started walking when Kagome suddenly turned to him and exclaimed, "we never got to introduce eachother."

The priest looked at her and laughed slightly, "your right I forgot. Well my name is Nakaura Tomonori it's nice to meet you," he gestured his hand to her in a handshake waiting for her to take it.

She greatfully accepted it and replied to him, "Higurashi Kagome, likewise." Both continued walking together towards a dessert shop and sat down at a table outside in the still bright sun with a few clouds.

A waiter approached them and asked gingerly, "can I get you two anything?" Kagome ordered first she got a french vanilla with hot fudge.

Tomonori got a stawberry with mint both ate their ice cream happily and conversed back and forth about nonsense and lauging at a few jokes.

Kagome looked at Tomonori thoughtfully and thougt to herself, 'maybe things will get better for now on,' the priest noticed Kagome staring at her and stared back in question.

She just smiled and returned to her ice cream what she didn't know was that things might become worse for herself and her friends close to the future.

* * *

**BWA: Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it I'll update soon after when I get some reviews. Also the time that Kagome spent with Tomonori was not a date just company they just met. Well please R&R ja ne! **

**Juvenile Orion facts: **

**Lord Arucard full discription is Vampire Lord "Ray Arucard" some of the characters here may be based on cards from the Aquarian card game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DAA:** **Hello readers well here's the third chapter of Aquarian Jewel I hope it is to your liking I also want to thank the ones who reviewed my story and well thanks!**

**Recap:** **Last time Kagome had spent some time with Tomonori-san for a little stroll and then some ice cream things are starting to look up for our miko it looks like or maybe not. Find out in this next chapter of Aquarian Jewel.**

**

* * *

**

A dark haired gothic teen was walking through his neighborhood heading back to the sunset shrine where he was sure his older sister would be all riled up for him being out too long.

It was quickly settling into evening and the first signs of orange and purple seeped through the clouds.

"Man sis is gonna probably try to clober me once I walk trough that door," he mumbled to himself Souta was visiting his friend Satouru for a school project they were working on and he had lost track of time and was now running late for dinner.

He soon saw sight of the shrine steps and sighed before advancing on up the long path, "man why the hell is there so many damn steps!"

Once he stepped foot into the house he expected a wailing miko to pound him senseless but found it quiet. He glanced over at the kitchen clock and contemplated that it was ten minutes till dinner.

'Hm, that's strange sis must still be out somewhere,' he shrugged and decided to start dinner since his sister hadn't been here to make it. (A/N:yes he cooks! Isn't that amazing? note the sarcasm)

He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a large silver cooking bowl and quickly filled it with water and started heating it on the stove after emiting it with the clear liquid.

He then started rumaging through the food storge for something to cook tossing various items and throwing them back with ones he did not seek for.

'Now where did I leave those mango beans? Ah hah, found it!' he held the bag of beans in his hand in triumph when he heard a crash in the living room.

His head swiveled to the kitchen entrance to the living room and felt a sudden rush of anxiety fill him, he set the bag in his hands down on the counter and reached into one of the silverware drawers and grasped the handle of a long High Carbon Stainless Steel knife.

He quietly exited the kitchen and cautiously stalked into the living room with the knife held firmly in his hand. Once he entered the living area his face contorted in mild shock at the mess that lay there.

The old lampshade next to the window that his mother liked so much was now on the ground in broken peices and the window itself was shattered with little shards laying here and there.

He was instantly on guard at seeing the mess and started walking around the household to observe if anyone had broken in.

He had found nothing and strolled back into the living room and started cleaning the mess up after deciding that no one had gotten in.

His movements stopped when he felt a sudden foreboding in the quarters he was occupied in and shivers crept up his spine he started rotating in the oppisite direction he was facing when a sudden jolt of pain hit him in the head.

The force was so strong he was sent forward in the direction he was facing into the leg of a table his vision started blurring and saw a pair of dress pant legs in front of him he mentally wailed a cry for help having hopes someone would hear.

As he started fading away from the world of conciousness the last thing he saw was an evil smirk on the face of his attacker before complete darkness surrounded his mind.

With Sango and Kohaku

The two were strolling through the city of Tokyo seeking their miko companion but came upon nothing everywhere they went.

The two had been with their two redheaded comrades that had told them about the DARKLORE attacks. All had gone on patrol to contemplate if any more attacks would accur and found it to be a usual boring day.

They now were looking for Kagome noticing that it was starting to get late and started their search for their missing friend.

"Where is she, she's never gone this long usually she would call by now," Kohaku stated he was starting to get a little misgiving for the long absence of his second sister.

Sango was looking here and there hoping to see a glimpse of the young girl and knowing she's safe the female taijya knew the miko could take care of herself but still she did not want to think what would happen if something dreadful fell upon the girl.

They walked for several more minutes when Kohaku suddenly froze in his tracks and a feeling of dismay filled him, Sango stopped as well to stare back at her brother in question when she noticed the look of panic that filled his earth colored eyes.

"Kohaku, what's the matter do you sense something?" she quired and she stiffened slightly when he gave a nod. His eyes fell on the direction of the sunset shrine and in the most quiet of whispers murmured a name,"Sota."

He then started running in the shrine's direction leaving his sister a little befuddled a moment before she too started after her brother.

"Kohaku what's the matter did something happen?" Kohaku looked at his sister as both dashed and dodged passbyers trying to get to their destination.

"I'm not sure I think Sota's in trouble I heard his voice in my head and he seemed to be crying for help," Sango started to get apprehensive and both sped up in hopes of reaching the young boy in time.

Kohaku and Sota had become quick friends the first time they met and always did everything together they were both like brothers and seemed as though they knew eachother forever, Sango understood that and would do anything to help her brothers friend.

Sango then had a sudden realization and turned to her brother, "what about Kagome though? We still have to find her," Kohaku shook his head and responded to her, "we have to get to Sota first he's in trouble."

Sango hesitantly agreed and both started sprinting to the young Higurashi's aid.

With Kagome and Tomonori

"Um, Tomonori-kun," Kagome started nervously the said priest's eyes turned in her direction showing that he was listening so she continued on.

"I want to thank you for spending time with me I really needed it today's a really depressing day for me and my friends," he stopped in his long strides then fully turned to her and gave a warm smile to her.

"It was my pleasure Higurashi-san I--"

"Kagome."

"Pardon?" he looked at her in question he saw her show one of her lovely smiles and felt his face grow slightly hot at her beaming face.

"Just call me Kagome there's really no need to be so formal with me," she exclaimed he smiled back at her and nodded.

They continued on their way and conversed some more when Kagome's blue eyes caught site of one of the clocks on one of the buildings and gasped in astonished realization.

Tomonori looked at her in slight concern before she answered to his thoughts, "oh man it's so late I'm supposed to be home to make dinner for my brother and myslef. Damn it."

He gave a small smirk at her frustration and her choice of words he found her fiery dameanor to be quite enchanting.

"Tomonori-kun I have to get going I'm running late again thank you I hope to see you again," Kagome ran off ahead of the priest and waved behind her and him waving back.

Tomonori continued to watch her retreating form and once she comepletely disappeared in the evening light he turned the other direction and headed for home where Tsukasa would be soon.

With Tsukasa and friends

"No wait Kaname I didn't mean it I swear!" the clenched fist of Kaname's hand was thrusted right into blonde haired boy's chin sending him hurtling into the air becoming like a shining star as he disappeared with a ping. (A/N:like when those comedy scenes appear and a character gets hurtled into the sky and into a star? I love those there so funny!)

Everyone else in the company sweatdropped and backed away slightly from the fuming DARKLORE his girlfriend Mana was the first to approach and tried to cool him down.

He instantly calmed and just started resuming their pace again, "don't you think that was a little harsh Kaname-kun? Itsuki-kun was just kidding around right Haruna-san," Mana queried.

Another bonde head with the same face as the flying boy but with long hair tittered nervously before responding to the shorter girl, "actually I think he deserved it he had no right to put his joke in that way."

Apparently Itsuki had been talking to the others on what they wanted to do for the future like if they wanted to do a ceratain career.

He had made a joke that Mana should be a swimsuit model and gave her one of his perverted grins making her blush, infuriating the redheaded Isshin senpai and pissing the hell off of his best friend.

"Why don't you ever take my side? Your really unfair Haruna," Itsuki declaired when he seemingly popped out of nowhere.

Haruna looked back at her older twin brother and grinned at him, "cause I just love to irritate you it's so much fun!"

He pouted and walked on ahead of everyone else while Tsukasa was giggling and Isshin shook his head in the background.

Itsuki turned around and started walking bakcwards facing his friends with his happy dameanor back and resumed his chattering but making sure to choose his words wisely to avoid the wrath of his best friends fist.

Everyone again relaxed in eachothers company and were laughing joyly when Tsukasa then saw Itsuki about to be run over by a sprinting figure coming from his friends right.

"Itsuki-kun look out!" the said boy turned to his other bondehaired friend in question when a figure rammed into him both figures toppling over eachother.

Itsuki groaned sprawled on his back with something laying on top of him cutting off his breathing some he opened his eyes and found the concerned eyes of his friends looking down at him along with an unfamiliar one glaring rather murderously at him.

He looked at the object that lay on him and his eyes widened at finding not something but someone on top of him and it was a very pretty someone.

She had dark brown hair in a high ponytail, with a slender athletic figure, along with a very lovely face, he flushed slightly once he finally saw the position they were in.

"Um u-uhh," he started stuttering and heard the unpleasant sounds of giggles and snickers of his friends he glared up at them when the girl on his chest started shifting and groaning in distress.

The woman on top of him lifted her head up and she reached to the side of her head and rubbed it where it hurt, and started muttering incoherent words he couldn't quite catch she then opened her eyes and the red on Itsuki's face darkened into a full out blush.

They both stared at eachother and could barely hear the increased guffaws of the viewers that stood above them, "ummm," he started he didn't know exactly what to say and saw she started glowering at him and a sudden vein mark popped on her head.

He sweatdropped and before he knew it a loud "slap" resounded off the walls around the vicinity. There Itsuki was found sitting crosslegged with his eyes closed and scowling slightly with a big red handprint on his left cheek.

His friends were at first shocked but then full out started bawling with laughter, Haruna and Mana both had their hands holding their stomaches trying to breathe with all three boys along with the unfamiliar one sprawled on the sidewalk rolling in laughter.

He again scowled at them and faced the girl who had crashed into him but found her back to him with her curvy frame shaking slightly, 'probably from the position we were in,' he smirked at that and it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

He opened his mouth to say something when the unfamiliar boy beat him, "man that was funny I bet that one hurt," truth be told it did it hurt like a bitch he started rubbing his cheek sincing some trying to lessen the swelling.

The girl finally faced him and was slightly flushed before she sighed to him, "um sorry I slapped you I guess it was a reflex or something?" she rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly and everyone around her sweatdropped.

Itsuki never saw her face fully but now that she was facing him he was somewhat happy that the girl did bump into him, she had shimmering brown eyes lined with pink eyeshadow with slightly long bangs hanging beside either side of her beautiful face.

"Eh, it's alright no harm done...well mostly," his grin back on his attractive face she blushed a little and nodded she stood up and offered the fallen boy her hand which he gladly excepted and both were back firmly on their feet.

He noticed that she was only one inch shorter than him at least 5'6" below his 5'7" the mysterious boy that accompanied the young maiden before him stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The boy had a young boyish look to him even though he stood a good two inches taller than his female companion black freckles on the bridge of his nose, dark brown eyes like the girl and a small high ponytail like her as well.

As a matter of fact he looked almost alike the female but there were some differences between them.

She turned to him and he exclaimed to her, "we have to get going we don't have much time," she nodded back at him before facing the man before him and muttering another sorry and both dashed off.

Itsuki wanted to call out to her to ask her name but she was already gone the others stood beside him staring at the direction the strangers had run off to.

"That was definately unexpected," announced Kaname who was now back to his normal quiet and calm self. The groupand started resuming their walk when Mana stopped abruptly and held hugged herself as a strange sensation filled her being.

The others stopped as well and Kaname jogged back to her and held her while the others looked on in concern, "what's the matter Mana-san? Are you feeling ill?" Isshin questioned worridly.

Mana shook her head, "no, I'm fine b-but I think I sense something something's gonna happen," everyone's eyes hardened and they all exchanged worried looks.

That's when they felt it as well a very ominous aura started spreading and it sent shivers down their spines leaving them very restless.

"Alright we have to look into this it might cause threat to the civilians here. Master what will our course of action be?" Isshin questioned.

Mana looked at all of them and thought before replying with a flushed face with everyones attention on her, "Itsuki-kun you search the west side, Haruna-san you check the east Isshin-san you stay with Amou-kun if he senses something, Kaname-kun and I will search in the sky if you find anything call with your cell. Does everyone know their task?"

All nodded at her and split up Kaname and Mana ran into and alley and he transformed into his winged form and took to the sky with Mana safely in his arms.

* * *

**DAA:** **Well that's it for chapter three though I think the ending was a little dumb but it was the best I could do. Well please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAA: Heya readers I know that this update on chapter three and four of Aquarian Jewel was late and I apologize for that. Well here's chapter 4 of Aquarian Jewel hope it's to your liking!**

**Kage Otome****: If your looking for a fight it's coming soon just keep watch and you'll see what happens.**

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko** **Here's your update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Juvenile Orion and blah, blah, blah!**

* * *

**Recap:** Something has happened to Sota, Kohaku and Sango were on their way to help their friend while Kagome is oblivious of it all. Also Itsuki and the others get an unexpected run in with the two Taijya's . What awaits our hero's now? Will Kohaku and Sango get to Sota in time? What is the strange aura that Mana is sensing? Find out in this next chapter of Aquarian Jewel. 

**Chapter 4**

A groan echoed through a dark room and there laying on the ground was Sota.

His eyes fluttered open only to find a dark vastness greet him 'where am I? What's going on!' Sota wondered.

He squinted his eyes surveying his dark surroundings.

The room looked like an old studies that belonged to one of those home businessmen but it appeared as though it hadn't been occupied for a _long_ time.

The wallpapers were peeling, spiderwebs hung on the ceiling, dust was collected on the funiture and various books lay here and there with other trash scattered everywhere (A/N: hey that rhymed! haha!)

He tried to reacall of how he got here and it slowly but surely came to him he remembered shattered glass and getting hit on the head and a figure standing in his eyes view before he started became unconcious.

He stood up and started walking around the old room he then spotted double doors to his left he walked over to them and tried opening them it seemed to his luck that the doors were locked.

He growled in frustration and started to kick the door but all his efforts seemed useless he huffed and retreated back in the middle of the dark room there he spotted some books on some shelves and walked to them.

He wasn't exactly one for reading but he decided to check the books out while he tried to think of a way of how to escape.

He looked at every row he passed with little interest when one book caught his eye, it was an old hard cover leather book with a pair of angel and dragon wings connected by the ends with a sword peirced through them.

He didn't know what it was but the book seemed to call to him and so he took it from it's place opened it's pages and started reading,

This is a battle

that no one knows

about.

And now in the new

millennium, the chaos over

who will control

the earth will reach new

heights.

We have entered a

new age.

The age of great reform

often alluded to in

astrology as

The Aquarian Age.

"A..Aquarian Age?" he whispered in mild wonder he flipped the page reading the caligrafied words of the told story of the factions, wars and those who had attempted to control the earth.

With Sango and Kohaku

Both were close to the shrine hearts racing and pounding in their chests having hopes that they weren't too late as much as they wished it they already were.

They spotted the shrine steps and bolted up the long path to the house Sango was first to reach the door and she swung it open yelling for the young boy, "Sota!"

All she met was silence before she entered the living room Kohaku not far behind entered slowly and spotted his sister crouched down in front of a mess of shattered glass and a broken lamp peices.

He approached his sister he hesitated a bit before asking, "h-he's not here is he?"

Sango nodded her head and cringed at the sharp sound of her younger brother's fist peircing the wall and his angry string of curses.

She returned to her task in front of her and examined the mess and then the window suddenly both heard a small explosion in the kitchen and jumped startled both ran to the kitchen to find the stove on fire.

Sango quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher out from under the sink cabinet and put out the dancing flames before it could get worse Kohaku carefully turned off the stove to avoid another fire.

They both sighed slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs both were silent for a while in their own thoughts before Kohaku broke it, "we have to find him but first I think it's best we tell Kagome first she needs to know about this."

Sango looked at him and nodded both stood from their places and retreated from the house in search of their friend to inform her on the happenings.

**With Shiba and Amou**

"It's been almost half an hour already and nothing at all dammit what the hell's going on!" Shiba bellowed. Amou and Shiba had both been searching in the heart of the city for anything strange but nothing came up.

"Don't worry senpai, we'll figure this out if your worried about Kirihara-san she's safe with Kusakabe-kun," Amou said reassuringly

Shiba blushed at his words it was true he still had feelings for Mana and cared for her but his heart was now starting to turn to another a certain blonde haired one (A/N: it's not Itsuki-kun I'm telling you now there is **_NO _**yaoi in this fic!)

They continued walking for a while when a sudden energy filled the air Amou stopped and held his head in concentration Shiba had stopped as well to looked back at the fallen angel, "Do you sense something Amou?"

Amou opened his eyes and was about to respond when his eyes froze in astonishment Shiba turned around and saw it too everything was still passbyers had stopped frozen in their tracks birds hung in the air in midflight it seemed that someone was attempting a binding spell.

They both looked around them trying to spot if the owner of the spell was near, a sudden tremor hit them as a powerful blast was rapidly coming at them.

They both dodged before the attack could hit them. Amou changed into his ERASER form his wings twitching markings appeared on Shiba's arms and the back of his hands as he got into his fighting stance.

They spotted a figure in the distance but not close enough to see the psychics face things really didn't seem too good the fight was around savilians and even though they were frozen didn't mean they couldn't get hurt or killed.

A figure emerged from the distance coming closer and the pressure started building.

If they ran now the psychic may decide to escape and they would lose their chance at finding out who was behind this and if they stayed and fight innocent people would get harmed.

Shiba looked on in frustration and mild rage not having a solution of what to do but they couldn't just stand here and do nothing they had to do something!

But they didn't know what, "damn," Shiba muttered yes things didn't look good at all.

**Somewhere in a big mansion**

"Got a four?" a spiky redheaded boy with wide maroon eyes asked another redhead but with shoulder lenght straight hair with glasses.

"Go fish," the handsome foureyed figure answered the two were currently playing go fish the foureyed one was wearing a black business suit with a red tie with a cross on it.

The spiky hair was Dai his full name Daiki he was wearing what looked like a white business suit with black crosses on the rims of the collar, wrists and black chains on the pants with white gloves and ankle length combat boots.

To really top it off though on his back were a pair of black angel wings. They were right now in Hojo's fourstory mansion.

(A/N: Yeah I'm making Hojo rich in here I really don't know if he really is rich but I kinda imagine that he is with all the crap he buys for Kagome when she's 'sick'.)

Yaezaki glanced over at Hojo his good friend and master who stood at an open window his expression showing deep thought.

'He must be thinking about the recent attacks I don't blame him,' he sighed to himself, 'I just hope Kagome is alright.'

Yaezaki had a very strong bond with Kagome even if they knew eachother for about a year and a half but they were as close as brother and sister he cared for Kagome like a big brother and was always determined to protect her.

He shook his head from his thoughts and returned to the game in front of him, 'hm, a pair of aces sorry Daiki but it seems you've lost once again,' he smirked.

Hojo was standing near his balcony doors the curtains open letting him gaze out into the world his mind deep in thought.

He shifted in a different position in his black outfit of black bondage pants, black muscle shirt, knee length combat boots, his ankle length trenchcoat with a black spiked choker.

'What is with all these recent DARKLORE attacking other psychics with mindbreakers?' he wondered to himself the attacks were making him apprehensive a troubing feeling fill him on what would happen if they became the next target.

He sighed as Dai started bellowing at Yaezaki claiming that he was cheating he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to lessen the growing migrane.

He stiffened suddenly as a sudden sensation crawl in his being he glanced at both his soldiers and saw that they sensed it as well.

Yaezaki was the to break the unerving silence, "master is it another --"

"Binding spell? Yes I beleive it is," Hojo interrupted he stood there for few moments trying to find out what was going on when an image of Sota appeared in his head.

His eyes widened in suprise he fully turned to Yaezaki and Dai disclaiming to them what he sensed, "it's Sota I think he's in trouble I can sense that Kohaku and Sango are aware of it but Kagome doesn't seem to notice yet."

Yaezaki's eyes clouded with worry the frown growing on his face Hojo noticed this he smiled knowing he was worried about his 'little sister' and 'brother'.

"Don't worry Yaezaki I'm sure Kagome is fine Kohaku and Sango are probably trying to find her now and we'll most definately save Sota," he assured him.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the E.G.O.'s face and he nodded understanding, "well, shall we go and save Sota now master?"

**Back with Sota and before attempted binding spell**

He was almost half way through the book absorbing the story his mind drowned in the book. He had already read all about the factions, mindbreakers, and the Aquarian war that had raged on since two thousand years.

He had gotten to the part of when and how the Aquarian war started when he heard voices on the other side of the door he had before tried to open.

He silently walked to the doors and pressed his ear against the cold surface of the wooden door.

He tried listening to find out who the people that kidnapped him might be planning but all he heard was about some fight and some kind of spell, 'spell? What spell?' he wondered.

A sudden chill filled him and he started shivering it was a strange chill the air seemed frigid but he was not cold he looked around and when his eyes caught site of the window his eyes were plastered there.

A white dove was frozen in midair the feathers that flew off frozen still as well he looked on in confusion and mild fright, "w-what the hell is going on!"

"It's a binding spell and I see that you are one with powers like us seeing as you have not been affected by the spell."

Sota swiveled around at owner of the voice there he saw standing before him was what appeared to him a demon.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

The demon smirked at him and slowly approached him Sota backed away some trying to avoid the evil man. The man stopped and stared on at the yound boy.

'So he is one of us but what faction is he?' he thought he started approacing again making Sota back up again he didn't get too far though as his back hit the desk behind him.

He glared at the man wondering what he was planning to do to him. "I'm not going to do anything to you boy, I only wish to test your powers observe your abilities and uncover which faction you are in," he said as if reding his thoughts.

He observed the boy for a few moments before he spoke again, "although I can't guarantee that you'll live."

The young Higurashi stared at the man in mild panic with different thoughts running through his head, "what are you talking about? If you mean about those psychics with the factions your mistaken I can't be one," he objected.

"I shall be the judge of that," the demon countered and before any warning he attacked Sota his claws extended and he lunged at the young boy attempting to shred him.

Sota quickly ducked his attack and self-conciously he countered him with a swift kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

He had taken Taekwon-Do lessons for the past two years when his sister had returned and was now like a professional after only two years of training.

The demon staggered back holding his stomach weezing from the strong impact after catching his breathe he glared on at the young boy.

He lunged at him again Sota got into his fighting stance the demon swiped at him with his claws along with sending a series of kicks Sota dodged them countering him with his own kicks and punches.

(A/N: some of these words I use will be from Taikwon-Do martial arts so be warned! Oh and no I don't do Taikwon-Do just thought using the techneques for the story would be cool!)

Sota launched a few Ter Ri Kee (series of strikes) to the demon's jaw and shoulder then he quickly Bitro Gha Gee (Twisting Kick)beneath him knocking him straight off his feet.

Both his hands plastered to the ground he swiftly spun his legs ready to give the demon a Yup Gha Gee (Side Kick) but the demon blocked the attack with his forearm with the other hand firmly on the ground preventing him from falling on his side.

With fleet speed the demon backflipped and effortlessly landed on his feet Sota as well quickly backflipped with the demon simultaniously.

The demon watched the boy cautiously as his feet finally landed and again he stood in what looked like a Guburyo Sop Gee stance (bending stance).

He was rather impressed he never expected him to move so quickly and his physical attacks were strong and he started wondering what his powers would be when he used them.

'It seems that using a different tactic is in order, physical attacks won't work,' he thought before Sota could blink the demon transported in front of him and gave him a fast punch sending him back.

Before the young boy could even meet with the ground he summoned one of his powers a large power surge formed in his hand after gathering enough energy he launched it at Sota.

The attack hit full force sending him even further back into the work desk the force splitting the dark wooded furniture in half.

Sota stood back up staggering from the pain blood trickling down his chin, 'damn! What am I gonna do?' he panicked.

He needed to do something now otherwise he'll be dead after only a few minutes. The demon softly strided towards him another power surge forming in his hand.

**With Kagome**

Kagome dashed past the frozen figures of the civilians she had noticed even before the binding spell took affect that something was wrong that Sota was in trouble and that he needed her.

"Sota, please be okay..." she muttered worridly she rushed past the statued people toward the outskirts of town she didn't get far when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Kagome! Over here!"

She skidded to a stop and anxiesly(sp?) waited for the two Taijya's to catch up. "Kagome, it seems you've already found out huh?" Sango asked nervously.

The only response they both got was a nod she then proceeded back to running the other two right behind her.

They had no time to discuss matters they already knew where to go all they had to do was follow Sota's aurawhich led to the east side of the city.

His aura was getting stronger as they got closer to their destination the anxiety consuming them having hopes they would get to the boy in time this time more promptly.

They were getting ever so closer when a sudden forboding filled the air Kohaku was the first to realize and so cried out to the girls in warning, "Kagome, Onee-san! Watch out!"

He tackled both the girls from behind preventing them from getting scorched from the oncoming attack that had come their way.

They dusted themselves off and waited as a figure materialized in front of them they stood their ground waiting impariently for the demon to get this whole event over with.

His image appeared in front of them he was a handsome one with long blue hair in a high ponytail and purple eyes, "I assume that you are attempting to rescue the hostage am I correct?"

Kagome started seething with rage he was keeping her from her brother she needed to get to him or she outright ready to explode she calmed her inner demon and collected herself to respond to the demon.

"Yes, we are and we're going to get him back no matter what!" she bellowed the demon shook his head his eyes settled on the pair his face remaining impassive.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further this is as far as you go," he exclaimed matter of factly. He raised his hand over his head and multiple demons emerged from the surrounding buildings there were at least twenty surrounding them.

He then moved his hand in attack command all demons attacking at once the next fight begun.

**With Itsuki and Haruna**

The Itsuki twins had regrouped along with Mana and Kaname when they bumped into eachother deciding to work together would be easier they had already noticed.

They all used their power to speed them up they sensed something ahead and went to investigate. As they turned the corner what they found shocked them.

**Back with Kagome and others**

They had been fighting off the demons for at least half an hour already and were starting to tire out from the dodging and countering.

"Damn it there's no end to this!" Kohaku bellowed he was fighting off four demons at once with his Kusarigama his chain jingling with his every movement.

Sango and Kagome were having their share of demons as well and every time they knocked one down another would take it's place adding the frustration.

An unexpected attack was shot at Sango as she fought off her current foes the other two noticed and cried out to her too occupied to do anything, "Sango-chan/Onee-chan! Behind you!"

She turned to see what was happening but the attack was too close for her to dodge without getting hurt the other demons had quickly lept out of the way long before.

Sango sheilded herself and shut her eyes waiting for the impact but all she felt was a strong gust of wind and a small tremor of an explosion she opened her eyes to find a tall figure standing before her his right hand outstretched in front of him.

He turned her way and her breathe hitched there standing in front of her was the man she had bumped into earlier along with a young girl who had the same exact face as him but with longer hair.

There was also a winged figure protecting a short haired girl from the oncoming demons his black wings twitching with every moement.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerningly she stood there shocked but responded with a small nod, "that's good, wouldn't want that pretty face to get all messed up," he grinned Sango blushed at his comment.

"You guys need some help? We'd be glad to," shouted the twin girl Sango looked at the other they nodded to her agreeing with the offered help the more fighters the better.

Sango looked at Kagome and thought of something, "Kagome-chan! You go on ahead we can take care of things here!"

Kagome looked back at her friend and looked at her in question, "but Sango are you sure?" the female Taijya nodded and gestured to her to go on urging her to go on ahead.

Kagome looked back in concern and Sango gave her a smile of reassurence Kagome nodded and took to the sky on her angel and demon wings.

"Be careful you guys," she murmured she continued on knowing that her friends would be alright.

**With Tomonori**

He followed the dark aura's of the DARKLORE's his lifetime training of hunting demons leading him to the whereabouts of the demons hiding quarters.

He had long since felt the presence of DARKLORE and a binding spell he had no time to find the others so decided to go on his own he was sure though that they already noticed as well.

He sensed approaching DARKLORE and took out his cross ready to expel the evil.

'I hope to God that the others alright,' he prayed his chained cross soared through the air at the DARKLORE his fast and graceful movements quickly vanquishing them.

In a matter of minutes he had already defeated them continuing on his way up ahead he noticed a large mansion behind some willow trees.

He treked his way to the large house on his way a shadow flew overhead he gazed up to find a winged figure fly past over him.

He saw that the winged figure had a pair of angel wings with a pair of demon wings as well he looked on at the unknown psychic it's aura was a mixed making him wonder if it was threat or not.

He thought nothing of it as it disappeared he continued on to the mansion wondering what dangers he was going to meet inside.

* * *

**DAA: Well that's it for chapter 4 and again I'm sorry for taking so long for this chapter I meant to finish it earlier but school has just been hectic and I forget easily. Well please arigatou for reading please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DAA: Aaaaahhhhhh DAMNIT! I'm sorry I'm so late with this chapter but the ideas for my fic comes to me slowly so please don't be angry with me! I promise you though that this chapter was worth the wait...I think, so please bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Sakurako Gokurakuin owns Juvenile Orion I only own the Mangas and DVD and my character Dai the ERASER in here.**

* * *

**Recap: **It seems that the ones responsible for the strange aura's were the DARKLORE Tomonori and Kagome have found their lair while the others are staving the demons off for the time being. Can they save Sota? How will Tomonori and Kagome react when they come face to face with eachother in their true forms? Find out in this next chapter of Aquarian Jewel.

**Chapter 5**

The fight still continued as the sounds of sliced flesh and screams of pain filled the air.

Kohaku's kusarigama severed and chained the oncoming demons his form covered in the enemy's liquid of life the newcomers staving them off as well their wind blades slicing them to bits.

Sango was fighting with her her hiraikotsu cutting right through them easily her mind though was clouded with the concern for her friend.

'I hope she's alright,' thought Sango concernly as another demon launched at her, she quickly dodged the attack and took the liberty of cleaving it's head right off it's shoulders with her katana.

The battle had lasted for almost half an hour already since Kagome had went on ahead. Sango was forced out of her short musings as another demon attacked her she was getting really irritated now they wouldn't give up!

She fought off her hordes of demons while carefully inspecting the newcomers the young man she had earlier bumped into had crossed paths with her again. She watched him deliberately as he called forth his power of the winds sharp enrgy blades slicing and chopping the surrounding DARKLORE.

His power reminded her distastefully of someone her and the others greatly despised but now was not the time to loathe over a memory.

The Itsuki twins were currently back to back now conversing through telepathy as they fought trying to fend off the oncoming attacking DARKLORE.

'Damn it this never ends! Haruna how you holdin up?' Itsuki mused Haruna sent him a glance from her side view and responding.

'Quite pissed right now nii-chan. Damn it all when the hell is this going to end!' she shouted mentally. Itsuki smirked at his younger twins frustration before returning to his current task.

Both backflipped from two DARKLORE that attacked them from above and quickly sliced them to peices with their windblades.

Haruna gave a quick glance at the other two psychics that they were now assissting wondering if it was a good idea helping them because for all they knoew they could be acting this out and had lured them into a trap.

She quickly decided to put the matter aside for now and continued fighting off the DARKLORE.

**With Sota**

He groaned as he tried to stand from the blow he received to his gut and slamming into the bookshelf behind him. Sota has now sported wounds all over him.

He had finally discovered that his opponent was a DARKLORE and was fighting back blind to the truth of a psychics powers.

The DARKLORE too harbored some deep wounds and slowly approached the young boy his power gathered into his flawless, clawed palm the blue energy crackling begging to be released.

He smirked as he lifted his hand above the young Higurashi's head and brought it down upon him but before he could strike Sota quickly ducked and rolled out of the way avoiding the coming death blow he almost met.

He may have been wounded but he was just too stubborn for his own good like his sister to die now. He mentally chuckled to himself at comparing himself to his sister.

His musings were cut short as the DARKLORE started approaching him again now irritation and slight anger evident in his eyes.

Sota watched on as the DARKLORE came closer he mentally smirked as he himself gathered a large amount of power in his palm he was now getting used to.

He waited anxiously as his aggressor closed in on him as his attacker striked he again ducked and whirled around and struck a blow to the mans chest his face contorted in shock and pain.

He went hurtling backwards into the wall leaving an indentation of his in it his shirt was scorched off his chest showed the dark red burned skin that Sota caused.

Sota waited as his heart beat increased at seeing the fallen form tried to get up again he couldn't do anything he was already too weak from that last attack he used and so layed there hoping that the shaking figure would just fall.

The demon panted and glared at Sota he tried lifting himself up but the pain was too excrutiating, 'damn it I underestimated the brat,' he finally gave in to his exhaustion as his body sank to the floor.

He sighed in releif when his hopes were granted as the form of the DARKLORE dropped back down with a loud thump. Sota propped himself on his elbows prying himself off the ground he grunted as he finally regained his posture upright panting his energy spent.

As his breathing started returning to normal his heartbeat relaxed he took the task of trying to stand he winced slightly as he clutched his stomach in pain.

When he finally had his footing with the help of a table close by he staggered over to the open double doors he stopped abruptly when he saw another figure standing there looking quite shocked and impressed at the same time.

The figure smirked at him and immediately Sota was on guard, "I'm very impressed. I hadn't expected you to actually beat Yashaou he is the Canine God afterall. Quite impressive."

"Let me introduce myself my name is Shuten Douji I would be what you call the captain of the DARKLORE cluster that we are in and it seems you defeated one of our minor soldiers."

Sota grinned as he responded back snidely, "I'm flattered I assume you use others to do your work simply because your weak and not because of orders from a captain."

Shuten frowned as his anger started building releasing his anger he knocked Sota back with an dark power blast knocking him into a wall he coughed as blood spew out between his already bloody lips.

He slumped to the floor with a raw 'thump' he struggled to right himself when he felt a hand grasp the front of his shirt and lift him up the angered DARKLORE gave him a dangerous glare as he lifted his hand again ready to send the death blow.

'Damn it I'm going to die here aren't I?' he said defeatedly. He closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow.

'I'm sorry sis...'

**With Kagome**

Kagome soared through the air heading for the mansion where she sensed her brother to be, she felt a sudden sensation of panic when she felt a sudden sensation and then the image of her brother lying on the ground badly wounded.

She started going faster when a sudden arrow came her way she stopped inches before it hit her but it grazed her arm she clutched the bleeding limb and glared dangerously at the DARKLORE below her who held a crossbow.

The youkai shot another arrow at her which Kagome quickly airflipped away from she quickly reacted with a fell swoop for her apponent.

She swiped at him but he carefully sidestepped her and countered her with his own attack with his claws which she ducked from.

The fight consisted of swipes, dodges, and leaps but to Kaogme's dread he suddenly teleported behind her and ready to cut her down when he was suddenly knocked away from what Kagome saw was a...

'Cross?' she said to herself puzzled.

She watched as the youkai fell then turned to find the chained cross return to it's owner who was a man in priest robes looking quite shocked.

Instinctively she launched at him claws in the ready she slashed at him that he quickly dodged, she swiped at him again he backflipped from her.

She went to charge at him again when he shouted out to her, "Kagome-chan! It's me, Tomonori!" she skidded in her tracks and looked back at him and there standing before her his arms up in defense was the same man she had accompanied.

His tall frame stared back at her anxiously his cross clutched tightly in his right hand his stance ready if she should attack again his expression alert the dark onyx orbs behind his glasses hard.

"Tomonori-kun?" she whispered he seemed to relax at her recognition of him, her form was shaking as she tried to repress her inner DARKLORE her legs started shaking as she tried to keep herself upright.

Her knees however seemed they couldn't take the pressure and buckled beneath her, her breathe heavy as she heaved a sigh of releif.

Tomonori looked at the fallen girl in concern and cautiously walked over to her when she showed no signs of recognition of his presence he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She fliched slightly at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder she shakily turned to look at the owner of the hand and expected to find anger in his eyes when she turned around but instead was met with black orbs of a concerned priest.

That's when she noticed that he wasn't frozen like the other humans he was perfectly active. She stared on at him and started to feel the sting of the oncoming tears form in her eyes.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked he looked her over for injuries and found a rather large gash on her forearm he frowned at the sight of it he looked up at her and his breathe was caught.

Tomonori looked over Kagome crouched in front of her on the ground, her eyes those blue orbs caught his attention during the process like before when he had seen her the second time in the church.

But they were much different they were much lighter almost a pristine white pure and clean and he found himself staring into them with a tranced gaze he was shaken out of his reverie however when he saw the look in those eyes.

She looked terrified like a deer caught in headlights of a speeding car she looked away from him and he frowned deeper at her action.

He gently grasped her chin and turned her face to him and again gazed into her familiar yet unfamiliar orbs, "Kagome, what is the matter there is nothing you have to be afraid of your safe now," he soothed.

To his shock he saw her eyes fill with growing tears, she struggled to hold them in but alas they fell in streams down her flushed pale face.

She didn't know why she was crying she wondered if it was from releif of seeing the priest or if it was from guilt of attacking him she was not sure.

She stiffened when she felt his gloved fingers wipe away the waterfalls on her face.

Tomonori gently stroked the falling crystals away her eyes closed and her form shaking with restrained sobs he waited patiently as the girl before him shook with held in guilt.

"My--" she mumbled Tomonori sat there quietly curious as to what she had to say while holding her shoulders trying to comfort her as her form started to cease it's shaking.

"My little brother," she started again, "my brother Sota is in trouble. He was taken and my friends and I had come here to save him and I was just so blinded by the urge to get him back that I didn't realize it was you I almost killed, I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Her head bowed as she kept her eyes closed her gaze away from the man in front of her. Tomonori lifted her chin and she opened her eyes to find him smiling warmly at her, she felt a little twitch in her chest at the sight, "I understand about your concern for your brother I probably would have attacked blindly as well if someone dear to me was in trouble."

His mind wandered over to Tsukasa his charge that he had come to love as his own and felt the small pricks of anger form in his chest at the thought of him in danger.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and she smiled slightly he looked very confident, strong and determined to protect those he cares for,_ like Inuyasha_ her chest ached at the thought of the hanyou she mentally shook herself erasing her thoughts of the deceased boy.

She opened her eyes to find Tomonori standing above her his hand outstretched to her, "come, we must make haste if you wish to see your brother in one peice," she looked at him hesitently but reached out to his offered hand and let him hoist her to her feet.

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture they both continued forward to their destination all the way Kagome beseeched for her brother to be safe.

**With Sota**

Shuten glared the bloodied teen that he held in his grasp he roughly tossed him to the side hitting the wall rather hard.

Sota groaned in pain as his wounds started bleeding more profusely he looked up at the approaching youkai his heart racing at the sound of his approaching footfalls.

The DARKLORE raised his claws above him and prepaired to strike he watched as the boy shut his eyes closed and smirked as his claws descended on him, when he was suddenly thrown to the side by a bookshelf.

He skidded in his tracks and growled viciously at the one that interfered he saw that the bookshelf seemed to be floating and he stared at it confusedly.

His eyes widened as he saw it being hurtled at him he sheilded himself with his forearms and it crumpled against him on contact.

"Wow it seems he won't be very easy to take down."

Shuten lowered his arms to look at the owner of the unknown voice and found three figures standing at the double doorway.

One had black wings upon his back wearing a strange white outfit smirking, 'an ERASER,' he thought bitterly and another stood beside him in a black suit his right hand outstretched in front of him Shuten presumed that he was the one that used the bookshelf on him.

'He's part of the E.G.O. it appears that he uses telekenetic abilities seeming he moved the bookshelf without making contact with it,' he observed inquisitively.

That's when he noticed the strong aura behind them he found a brunette standing behind them or rather they stood protectively before him.

He had a hard look on his face looking him straight in his eyes then a seering white hot pain peirced through his skull he fell to his knees his head clutched between his hands and his mouth open in a silent shout of agonizing pain.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at him growling as the pain grew along with his fury, 'He's a mindbreaker! How the hell did they find this place!' the two psychics turned to the mindbreaker the white clad figure spoke, "well, what should we do with him master?"

Shuten's growl deepened at the word, 'so their controlled by him, pathetic,' he heard a gasp of suprise and looked to his left to see the fallen boy grinning at the three intruders in releif, gratefulness and fright as well.

Sota smiled weakly at them and laughed with a cough that followed with it, "I didn't expect you guys to find me here less even being here you should get out now that guys gonna kill you he doesn't seem to forgive people very easily as you can see."

He coughed violently as crimson life liquid poured out of his mouth, Dai smirked at him and commented back, "haha you must've really pissed him off then Sota I told you that mouth of yours might be the death of you right Yaezaki, Hojo?"

Both only smirked lightly at that before they all went back to the serious crap Hojo moved to Sota to help him as Yaezaki and Dai progressed on Shuten.

Shuten grunted as he lifted himself to his feet his being becoming enraged he lunged at the two psychics his claws pouring with power.

Yaezaki and Dai both dodged Dai called forth his powers black stalagmite shot out through the floor hitting his target but the spikes made no penetration to the ground when they shot through and retreated back Shuten shouted in frsutration and pain falling face first when the spikes pulled out of his legs that were bleeding profusely now.

Dai smirked at him floating only inches from the ground his wings twitching with excitement Yaezaki raised his hand in their opponents direction face cold and stoic his willpower lifted the DARKLORE off the ground and he tossed him against the wall.

He grunted in pain as Hojo helped him to his feet one arm slung over his supporters shoulders, "come on Sota we have to get you out of here," he encouraged Sota nodded weakly and let Hojo lead him out through the door, but as they reached the entrance they were forced back by some invisible wall.

"Master! Sota!" Yaezaki and Dai looked over to them abashed but returned to the youkai in front of them and moved protectively in front of their master and companion.

They fell back both shocked Hojo manuevered his body under Sota's to cusion his fall to prevent the injured boy less pain he grunted at the weight that dropped on him.

He carefully crawled out under Sota and looked over him and only found him unconcious, he sighed as he stared at the entrance in irritation he then felt something strange about Sota and looked him over again he saw a strange aura and his eyes widened in realization.

"He's a psychic," he murmured how come they never noticed before? He sensed a strong spiritual energy within him looking through his knowledge of the boy he has spiritual energy his family line is of shrine priests and he studies Tai Kwon Do which is a chinese martial art, "he's an ARAYASHIKI," he acknowledged.

A chuckle resounded through the room and all concious eyes fell on the seemingly amused DARKLORE, "you can't escape here and no one can enter I've already placed a barrier around this mansion even if you kill me there's no way of getting in or out," he laughed.

Dai growled in annoyance and lifted his hand forming several black swords pointed at his heart as he launched them at the still smirking youkai they shattered from a dark purple electric bolt.

They all looked confusedly at the flickering black and purple orb that crackled a few moments then quickly disappeared.

"Save your energy to protect our master and my brother Daiki this one is mine."

All eyes fell at the entrance to find Kagome along with a priest standing there her hands crackling with pent up power of anger.

Tomonori looked around the room observing the figures each he instantly recognized Yaezaki as an E.G.O. and Dai as an ERASER and the boy sitting next to another injured male his eyes caught him and felt a strange sensation fill him like Mana.

'He must be a mindbreaker,' he thought.

Kagome knelt next to Hojo asking if he was alright he affirmed his condition and she averted her attention to her brother she looked at him horrified at the sight of his state his left leg looked broken he was bloody with cuts, gashes, and a split lip she seethed in anger her aura flaring.

Shuten's eyes widened at the sight of her, 'It's her, heh it seemed our plan worked milord should be arriving soon we'll finally have what we've all been looking for these last thousand of years,' he smirked lightly.

Kagome turned to him sharply and glared at him she slowly stalked over to him when the unexpected happened. A sudden force blew forcing the company to fly back.

Kagome looked up to see the outline of a figure standing in the cloud of dust that blocked her sight she gritted her teeth as she stood up to face the intruder.

As the smoke finally cleared she glared at the figure that stood before her he stood taller than Tomonori he wore a cloak over black leather pants a violet red turtle neck vest his black hair reached his knees and his eyes were a rather strange color of emerald.

"Who are you?" She seethed the DARKLORE's green eyes studied her a moment when he finally responded, "you are the one who holds it," Kagome only gave him a confused look, "what are you talking about?"

The man stretched his hand outward in Kagome and the others direction her face scrunched in confusion when she felt something form she swiveled around and her eyes widened when a black vortex appeared behind everyone else.

"Watch out!" she warned but it was too late as the black hole seemed to suck up everything standing before it her companions lifted from the ground as the strong suction pulled them.

Yaezaki, Dai, Hojo and Sota who he held to sheild the unconcious boy tried reaching out to her but were sucked into the void.

"No!" she cried, "this can't be happening," she whispered as her memories of Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha had gone away taken away from her and it was happening again.

Kagome looked helplessly as her friends and younger brother got sucked into the vortex she caught Tomonori who was bracing himself against the pull she ran to him and held on to him in hopes that he wouldn't be taken as well, 'no I won't let him be taken from me!'

They both held on to eachother bracing against the winds pull as books, furniture and other debris were sucked into the black abyss passed them some almost hitting them.

Then the wind stopped suddenly the two embracers fell to theire knees exausted from those passing moments Kagome looked up at Tomonori who looked back at her she sighed in releif and embraced him again releived to see him with her and alive.

She let go though and turned sharply at the sound of approaching feet the cloaked DARKLORE stood before them a stoic look on his face.

Tomonori stood and pushed Kagome behind him protectively, "what do you want with Kagome-chan?" he said through clenched teeth he held his cross in his right hand ready to fight.

Kagome looked at him in shock at his vigilant behavior it reminded her mildly of Inuyasha and she felt the sting of tears gather in her eyes.

The demons emerald orbs glared at Tomonori and faster than lightning he knocked him aside hard against the wall he cried out in shock and pain when he hit the ground.

"Tomonori-kun!" Kagome cried out desperately to him she tried running over to him but was held back by a hand that held her wrist she struggled against him his hold on her firm.

"Let go of me!" she growled he did just that but his hand then grasped around her neck lifting her off the ground she gasped as his hand squeezed blocking her air supply she struggled harder against him clawing at the hand around her neck but his fist was like steel.

"You have something that belongs to us," he announced but he only got a confused and desperate look from the girl he lifted his other hand and glowing a strange red.

Kagome was confused of what the man was talking about, 'what is he talking about? I don't have anything, wait unless he's after the shikon--' her thoughts though were stopped as a white hot pain seered through her stomach her mouth open in a gasped scream.

His hand was digged into her stomach but made no penetration much like Dai's black stalagmites she gasped more in pain as his hand started to withdraw.

Tomonori groaned as he righted himself against the wall he shook his head trying to shake the dizziness away he lifted his head and to his horror he saw the DARKLORE's hand was digged in her stomach he started shaking with rage at the sight and charged at him.

He reached into his robes and took out a dagger he lept and peirced the DARKLORE's arm that held Kagome by her neck the demon winced slightly and tried shaking him off Tomonori held on for dear life.

Kagome's sight started to blur as the pain grew but she saw as Tomonori stabbed her attacker with a dagger he seemed to take out of his robes tears once again gathered in her eyes and she shut them making them fall down she tried to struggle again when finally the DARKLORE fully withdrew his hand that was holding some pendant.

'What?' she thought puzzled, 'was that inside me?'

She decided to ignore it for the moment and closed her eyes as she focused her powers on the DARKLORE her form crackled with dark purple energy she couldn't hold it in any longer as her energy flared and exploded.

Both Tomonori and the youkai stared at Kagome in startlement and awe as she glowed and then a light flashed around her focing them away the pendant that the DARKLORE held fell from his hands.

Tomonori was first to return to his senses and watched as Kagome's form glowed floating her two pair of wings now visible he looked to his side as he heard a clink and saw a strange pendant layig there.

He grasped it in his hand and examined it his attention returned to Kagome when he heard her moan in discomfort he carefully approached her staring at her glowing form.

His eyes widened when she suddenly started falling to the ground he quickly caught her but in doing so the light that surrounded her ingulfed him as well he felt tipsy and shook his head trying to fight off the drowsiness he felt.

He gave in as he fell to the floor unconcious Kagome still in his arms.

She groaned as she pried herself off the ground and she wavered some when her mind felt dazed she opened her eyes and they widened at the sight she saw.

Fires were spread before her and the sounds of a battle surrounded her there were psychics fighting blood was everywhere and the fallens liquid of life soakedthe earthone thought seemed to come to her, "where am I?"

* * *

**DAA:** **Again I am soooo sorry for the delay God I'm such an awful author! (sigh) oh well I hope this chapter was good for all of you please R&R. Ja ne. Oh and here is some Juvenile Orion facts.**

**Juvenile Orion Facts**

**The POLESTAR EMPIRE faction that I've looked up is a new faciton that appeared after the ERASER's had fled and has become the new threat to earth. I don't know all of it but the movie Aquarian Age should have it which will come out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DAA: Hello readers I'm back with chapter 6 it's been taking me a while to really try to find out what to write for this fic is cause I have no damn idea and school's been a big pain! Grrr, damn school! **

**Oh and thanks for the advice Kage Otome, I think I'll let anonymous reviews through cause I like my reviews! Well here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

****

**Disclaimer: If I owned Juvenile Orion or Inuyasha, all the hott male characters would be mine and Sango would be my sister!**

****

**Recap: **Kagome and the others finally save Sota but it seems Kagome and Tomonori need saving this time but in a different world or is it time?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

****

****

****

She was frozen in her spot watching the battle in front of her play out she was suddenly disrupted however when she heard fast footfalls coming towards her.

She turned around to see a fully armed DARKLORE charging at her she got into a ready as her wings sprouted from her back.

She quickly jumped up avoiding the demons hard swing with it's sword she quickly countered with her katana that materialized in her hands, and swung cutting the demon from shoulder to waist.

Kagome gracefully landed in a crouch behind it both still before the demon fell its body cut where Kagome's sword slashed it's blood flowing freely from it's wound.

Kagome took deep calming breathes when the sound of her attackers body hit the ground her sword quickly dematerialized she breifly looked around before she took to the sky scanning the area to determine where she was.

**With Tomonori: same time Kagome awoke**

****

****

****

A black clad figure groaned as he righted himself into a sitting position he groaned again as a wave of dizziness hit him full force he stood with his hand on his head still a little disoriented.

"Ugh, where am I?" he wondered to himself.

He looked up to find a battle raging his eyes widened in shock at the sight, "What in god's name?" he slowly stepped forward when he heard something crunch under his foot.

He cringed a little and slowly looked down to find his glasses under his foot broken he groaned in annoyance as he bent down and picked up the shattered item he grudgingly studied them and groaned again.

'Theses glasses are going to make me poor one day,' he sighed glaring at the crumpled contraption.

He didn't have time to mope as he found a DARKLORE coming straight for him he dropped the broken glasses to take out his cross his chain jingling with his movements.

He formed his cross sheild fending the demons onslaught, his eyes widened when his sheild shattered after a strong push from the demon, he ducked as it swinged at him and jumped away, he lauched his cross at the bewildered DARKLORE succesfully nailing it in the neck as it clutched it's throat in pain Tomonori took that oppurtune moment to strike, he swifly landed a kick on his stomach knocking him backwards.

As the fallen figure attempted to stand Tomonori clapped his hands together and chanted a prayer a light ingulfed the demon and after a few moments as it stood back up it fell again lifeless.

He sighed as he took a breathe to recover he had not expected the attack it had raised his adrenaline greatly from the unexpected onslaught.

He finally opened his eyes to scan his surroundings what so far it looked like was the battle seemed to be taking place in a far open field, the sound of metal clanging against metal filled the air blood and sulfur filled his senses and fallen bodies littered the ground.

Tomonori frowned at the sight, 'we weren't here before where is this?' he gasped when realization hit him, 'wait, where is Kagome?'

He instantly became filled with anxiety he let his power surface not caring that the other psychics around him would sense him he let his aura search for the raven haired girls aura the surrounding psychics making the task hard there were so many he wasn't exactly able to pinpoint the girls from the others that interfered.

Finally, he sensed it at that small spark of energy it was far but that wasn't going to stop him from finding her and making sure she was safe, he couldn't exactly understand his conviction for the girl, 'it must be just concern, fatherly concern.'

Though a little feel of doubt filled his being, he shook the feeling off and started after the direction of Kagome's aura was.

**With Kagome**

****

****

****

"Graaah!" you could now see Kagome fighting off a mob of psychics unfortunately they had sensed her aura and attacked at once.

She pushed back one of the advancing psychics with her katana and countered with a black and purple energy orb from her ARAYASHIKI powers, her miko powers that shot from her hands.

The explosion from the attack lifted a large smoke of dust around her leaving the psychics perplexed she took that moment to take to the sky but the plan soon became in vane as something wrapped around her ankle.

Kagome looked down to find a chain pulling her down held by an ARAYASHIKI the chain held in his left hand while a sword was held in his right.

She yelled out in suprise when he abruptly yanked the chain down pulling her down towards the ground she squeezed her eyes tight waiting for the impact but instead she felt herself fall into strong arms.

She carefully opened one eye and then both opened in astonishment to find that Tomonori was the one that caught her, "Kagome, are you alright?" she sighed in releif and nodded both looked in the direction of an angry voice booming at them.

"You, WIZ-DOM! Why did you save that hybrid! She is the enemy, a monstrosity, she's a mistake to us psychics!" Tomonori frowned his aura started growing with his pent up rage seeing him try to kill Kagome got him pissed but insulting her made his anger rise tenfold.

Kagome though had another opinion, 'is that what I really am a monstrosity? Does Tomonori-kun agree?' She gazed up to his onyx eyes and saw rage misted over his eyes.

Tears started welling up she looked away from him her head bowed her silent tears falling.

Tomonori settled Kagome back on her feet he stared down the ARAYASHIKI he reached for his cross but something stopped him he felt a sinister power flowing filling the area he never felt anything like it, the aura was almost as powerful when Kaname had planted Mana and himself inside that demon egg.

He looked beside him where Kagome stood and the direction of the powerful aura his eyes widened, he saw that Kagome aura was flowing around her in big waves her aura was a mix of lavender, black, green and red.

Tomonori backed away slightly in astonishment but instantly halted when Kagome raised her head revealing her tear streaked face her eyes were blank her face stoic.

She suddenly combusted a black cloud filled the entire battlefield everything disappeared the sounds of the battlefield gone.

All that there was, was darkness black tendrils wrapped around Tomonori's calves and started going up his body trying to consume him he started thrashing trying to rip the tendrils away.

After a few minutes of failed attempts they stopped and retreated, his eyes shot open and instantly bolted up to a sitting position, he looked around only seeing darkness.

He was starting to worry about Kagome as he tried to get up he lost his footing only to start floating he flailed a little before getting used to the gravity change he started moving forward searching for the missing girl.

**Somewhere in the forest near the mansion**

****

****

****

"What! Where is Tomonori-san!" A very grieved and tear stricken Tsukasa was bellowing at hearing news of his father figure trapped somewhere in the mansion from Hojo. Kagome's, Sango's and other occupants master as the Juvenile group finally found out through introductions.

Hojo narrowed his eyes at the blonde in irritation he was starting to get impatient with the angel with his constant fret for his guardian.

"I'm sure he's fine, now just please shut the hell up!" he growled Tsukasa relunctantly obeyed the young ERASER sniffed and wiped his eyes but silent tears continued to roll down his face.

Mana walked over to Tsukasa and rubbed soothing circles on his back trying to comfort the grieved teen Tsukasa turned his tear stained face to Mana and smiled in thanks Mana returned it with one of her kind ones.

Mana looked over to Hojo, "ne, he's only worried about our sensei so please don't be so angry with him."

Mana swallowed nervously when Hojo's cold eyes turned to her Kaname and the others stood in front of the nervous female feeling her uneasiness around the brunette all of them stared hard at him as his gaze stayed on the short haired girl, he finally turned away to look to the direction of the mansion.

Hojo and the others had gotten transported outside of the mansion to fall at the foot of the Juvenile group that had been heading to the mansion along with Sango and Kohaku where the Taijya's sensed their comrades to be.

They couldn't enter the building again the barrier was set up again but Hojo could still sense Kagome inside the mansion she was alive but her mind seemed foggy when he located her and assumed that the girl was unconcious.

He sent Dai to take a look around if there was any gap they could enter through and get Kagome out, he looked over to the tired former taijya's who sat close to the injured Sota the young boys head resting on Sango's lap.

Sango and Kohaku were suprised at the news from Yaezaki that Sota was a psychic Sango's face showed her eyes wide with surprise while Kohaku's was one with a gaping mouth and eyes the size of saucers. Now they sat silently and tiredly next to the injured boy trying to tend to him.

Hojo had been wondering about Sota since they discovered him to be a psychic he wasn't that suprised to find out he was a psychic but wasn't sure about mindbreaking the boy.

He knew he had to discuss this with the others and assumed that they might not mind, although.

Considering that Sota is Kagome's brother most likely she would not allow it, since the raven haired girl didn't enjoy her loved ones to be in danger along with the incident that happened two years ago.

Hojo's face softened at the thought of that story his heart ached when he witnissed Kagome's pain of the loss of her friends that had lived in the sengoku.

He knew that Kagome wouldn't want to live through that again no less with her brother if he was to be mindbreaked he would become involved and endangered in the war since Hojo had decided to take control.

Sota though would be against his sisters logic of being left behind for his safety since he hated being left out and both him and Kagome did everything together these nowadays if the other went to run an errand the other would follow if one of them was going to a trip the other would come along as well.

The only times when they weren't together were when Kagome wanted alone time or one of Sota's friends called to just hang out.

'Ahhhhhh! What a mess,' Hojo sighed he ran his hand over his eyes down his face in annoyance another battle was going to start but not one with blood and violence one with backtalk and lots of yelling.

"Master are you alright?" Hojo was jogged out of his thoughts by Yaezaki who looked at him with concern. Yaezaki had been obseving the newcomers but the feel of his masters distress caught his attention even Sango and Kohaku were looking at the brunette with curiosity.

Hojo turned his attention to the redhead his face calm again, "I'm fine Yaezaki just have alot on my mind," he said.

"Like what?" Yaezaki wondered Hojo sighed before he answered his right hand soldiers question, "of what to do about Sota, I know Kagome would be against my choice of mindbreaking him, but Sota might become endangered again if the DARKLORE decide to come after him again, and he'll most likely won't leave his sisters side anymore once we explain what's going on, he deserves to know why all this happened."

Yaezaki nodded in understanding, yes this was going to be tiresome. "And Sota is not experienced with his powers seeing as he has yet to really use them," Yaezaki nodded again and faced in the direction of the mansion, he sighed as he starting thinking of the situation as well his mind though was mainly about Kagome's safety.

He thought through of the earlier events of what happened after they got sucked into the dark vortex by that dark haired DARKLORE they faught against.

**Flashback**

****

****

****

_"So wait, one of your comrades the one with blue eyes, her brother was taken and you all went in search of him, right?" _

_Sango nodded in answer to Itsuki's question as her Kohaku the Juvenile group along with Shiba and Tsukasa who fially regrouped with their pair ran through the forest towards the mansion where they sensed the Kagome and the others to be._

_"Do you suppose you can still find them?" Itsuki inquired Sango looked at him but she quickly looked away the moment she saw his face her own started to heat up from a blush appearing, "hey, Sango, are you alright?"_

_"Y-yeah, I-i'm fine!"_

_Itsuki looked at her worriedly while Kohaku and the other Juvenile group exchanged amused looks._

_Kohaku suddenly skidded to a halt his gaze towards the sky, Sango and the others stopped as well when they noticed they were one person short._

_"Kohaku, what's wrong?"_

_All Kohaku did was point to the sky all heads turned in the direction his hand was pointed at to see a large black orb coming their way, they all stayed put but on alert._

_The orb stopped short above their heads it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a gaping black hole, the group got in battle stances awaiting whatever was coming out of the vortex._

_Though to their utter astonishment instead of another horde of DARKLORE attacking them like they had expected instead Dai fell through and landed with a hard thump Sango and Kohaku stared astonished while the Juveniles looked dumbstruck._

_Kohaku and Sango started forward to help their redheaded friend when another figure appeared out of the hole which was Yaezaki who fell sprawled on top of the smaller redhead who groaned in protest._

_The taijya's halted and winced the Juveniles looked on shocked while Mana shreiked in fright._

_Another figure than fell through, Hojo who also fell over the duo pile "Goddamnit! Get the hell off of me!"Dai grunted again in protest at the weight addition._

_"Master!" at the sight of the brunette both the taijya's ran to their masters side, Mana and the others had the same thoughts, 'that's their master?'_

_That was then that the Juveniles moved to the others side Sango and Kohaku checked over Hojo while Mana had Tsukasa tend the other two with their injuries even when they had none._

_"So, you are Kohaku-san and Sango-san's master?" Kaname didn't fully trust any of them if they should turn against them there was no doubt that he would fight to protect Mana and the others._

_Hojo gave a side look glance at the DARKLORE eyeing him with uncertainty before replying to the stoic male, "yes, I'm their mindbreaker and I see you have a master of your own, the girl with the dirty blonde hair am I correct?"_

_Mana nodded nervously when his intense gaze met her, 'I can't beleive all that's happening Kagome and that priest are still inside that mansion and Sota...wait! Sota!'_

_Hojo jolted up from his leaning position on a tree the others looked at him curiously, "where's Sota! He was with us when we were sucked into that vortex!"_

_Both Yaezaki and Dai paled when Hojo said that Sango and Kohaku looked at their master in disbeleif, "you left Sota behind!" they bellowed at him he flinched slightly especially from Sango because even though he was her master didn't mean he wasn't afraid of her when she was angry._

_Suddenly another blackhole like the one Hojo and the other two had fallen through appeared above them, on instinct the first to move was Yaezaki who quickly dashed towards the hole standing under it and out came Sota._

_Yaezaki quickly caught him with a grunt as the injured boy fell through carelesslySango, and Kohaky gathered around the injured boy badgering Yaezaki with questions of the boy's condition, he swatted them away giving the hint to give the boy some air._

_Mana then approached to see what was happening her friends right behind her Mana gasped at the sight of a boy that looked much like Kagome injured bloodied and battered._

_"I-is he alright?" Mana spoke with concern as Yaezaki carefully layed Sota down his hand hovered over his body and started healing him._

_After a few moments he finished he sighed in slight dissapointment he was able to heal most of his wounds but he was so badly injured that he could only heal the minor ones._

_He looked up at Hojo telling him of the boy's current condition"he'll be fine for the time being, but I think Sango and Kohaky deserve an explanation" Hojo looked at Sango and Kohaku who both had a serious look and nodded._

_He sighed as he started explaining what's happening._

**Back to original storyline**

****

****

****

Yaezaki wore a frown his mind on the current situation but more on the raven haired girl still trapped inside the building.

Two specks in the sky snapped him out of his reverie he made no move to attack he knew it was Dai and that Kaname boy who was returning.

They both landed gracefully in front of Hojo and Yaezaki their wings folding behind them comfortably as they walked back to their masters.

Dai noticed that Tsukasa was staring at him and his wings intently he gave the blonde a smile, one with warmth and sympathy not his usual teasing one whenever he jived his comrades or his enemies with.

Through their introductions in the beggining Dai noticed that Tsukasa had no wings on his back since he was still in his true form the only wings that were visual were the ones on his head.

Dai felt pity for him, the young boy had lost his wings, Dai knew that when an ERASER lost his wings it was like losing all meaning in life.

Even though here before him was an ERASER that no longer had his wings still had a reason of staying strong Dai now had a great respect for the blonde after only a very short time of knowing him. Although he would never really admit it.

"Did you find them?" Dai looked at the direction of Mana walking towards him and his friends Kaname and Amou not far behind.

Dai looked at her face for a second but his eyes started traveling south but his shot back up when he heard a growl eminate from Kaname.

"No, we couldn't find anything, no cracks or loopholes in the barrier," Kaname answered his girlfriends question. Her face faultered she looked behind her at Amou his head bowed she could tell that he was trying to hold in tears when she saw his quivering form.

She felt remorse for him as she tried to hold in tears of her own her gaze then fell on the still sleeping boy that lay next to Sango and Kohaku.

'So that's Kagome-chan's little brother if something happens to her he'll be so devastated,' she could feel tears forming in her eyes she clasped her hands together praying that her sensei and Kagome come out safely.

**Back inside the Darkness**

****

****

****

There in the dark shadows lays a floating figure raven hair fanned around her making an impression of a halo her face peaceful as if in a deep sleep, but she was not.

If you looked closer you could see her finger twitch and her brows scrunched slightly as if she was in a nightmare, 'where am I? It's dark, an cold. Sota, Sango-chan, Yaezi-nii, Hojo-kun, Tomo--nori-kun?' she quieted after she thought of the priest her mind a blank, even as she slept tears trailed down her pale face.

'Why am I even thinking about him? He thinks I'm a monstrosity.'

She thought back when she saw the cold rage on his face when he had faced her direction and the exact same time when that ARAYASHIKI had specified her as a hybrid.

'Why does everything always go entirely wrong?' she sighed sudden images of her deceased friends appeared all giving her a warm and friendly smile, but the images suddenly change to her worst hated memory.

Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all sprawled on the ground their blood seeping through the earth dying it a dark crimson violet, some of their limbs were decepated laying on the ground and their eyes blank.

Kagome whimpered from those horrid images, and as the nightmare progressed black tendrils wrapped around her form swallowing her they wrapped around her legs up to her torso and around her neck choking her she gasped as more tendrils engulfed her.

"C-ca-n't br-breathe" she gasped as the tendrils were about to squeeze away her last breathe a silver chained cross cut them away from Kagome's torso to her stomach and again at her legs and throat, they all dissapated the moment they came in contact with the cross.

Kagome gasped as air rifilled her lungs as she still panted to regain her breathe she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and under her knees and was lifted up from her floating layed down position.

'Wh-who saved me?' Kagome's eyes started fluttering open as they opened a black blur appeared but as her vision started to focus she was faced with a worried but releived Tomonori.

"Tomonori-kun," she whispered her fatigue started to consume her and the last thing she saw before she entered the world of sleep was a suprised look on Tomonori's face and a bright silvery white light.

**

* * *

**

**DAA: Yay cliffy! Sorry about that but I had to stop it there cause it would've been too long I don't like making long chapters too much typing. Well there you go people I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated for two, three months but high school is such a bitch! And my grandmother got sick and everything's been just, blah! Well tell me what you think and I'll try to reply back once I get the chance. **

**Oh! Also before I forget I would really appreciate it if someone could help me and volunteer to become my beta cause I have such a hard time thinking what to write for my next upcoming chapters. Well if anyone wants to volunteer to become my beta please tell me! I need help!**

**Juvenile Orion Facts**

**Well this isn't exactly facts for the actual Juvenile Orion but I'm just telling some of the information about the characters because everyone in this fic is just alternated a bit.**

**The characters ages in here are different this is happening two years after Mana and the others had defeated Kaoru and her soldiers. Also the same with the Inu-tachi cast but Kohaku and Sota's ages are what changed the most**

**Juvenile Orion characters:**

**Tomonori Nakaura**

**Status: WIZ-DOM**

**Age: 26**

**Height: 6'3" **

**Yi-xin Shiba**

**Status: ARAYASHIKI**

**Age: 20 (don't worry he's in college)**

**Height: 6'1" (he's already through his growth spurt! He doesn't need to get any taller)**

**Tsukasa Amou**

**Status: ERASER**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7" **

****

**Mana Kirihara **

**Status: MINDBREAKER**

**Age: 18 years old **

**Height: 5'4"**

****

**Kaname Kusakabe **

**Status: DARKLORE**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Naoya Itsuki**

**Status: E.G.O.**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Haruna Itsuki**

**Status: E.G.O.**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Inuyasha characters:**

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Status: ARAYASHIKI, WIZ-DOM, DARKLORE, ERASER (hybrid)**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Sota Higurashi**

**Status: ARAYASHIKI**

**Age: 13 (Sota's really like 8 or 9 in the series)**

**Height: 5'8" (now he got major growth spurt!)**

**Sango Taijya**

**Status: POLESTAR EMPIRE**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Kohaku Taijya**

**Status: POLESTAR EMPIRE**

**Age: 14 (Kohaku is 11 in the series)**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Hojo Akitoki**

**Status: MINDBREAKER**

**Age: 19 **

**Height: 5'10"**

****

**Yaezaki Mikanagi (these are names of two aritists for Aquarian Age card game)**

**Status: E.G.O.**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Daiki Oozoro**

**Status: ERASER**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7"**

****

**Preview for chapter 7:Tomonori and Kagome finally find a way to get out of that dimension, Sota is just starting to discover what he can do with his powers but the group and Kagome are determining wether to let him join or not, the pendant around Kagome's neck was giving off a weird power waves and it seems all the DARKLORE are targeting Kagome, or are they?**

****

**DAA: Well until next time!**


End file.
